The Demi-Wizard Tournament
by silverhuntress04
Summary: Someone told Dumbledore that the demigods exsisted so he invited them over to participate in the newly named demi-wizard tournament. After the Lost Hero
1. Chapter 1

**I swear, I don't own the Percy Jackson/Lost Hero series... or the Harry Potter series...yet **

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood**

It was a normal day for everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Well normal to Chiron who has been around tons of ADHD children of the gods for well, gods know how many years now. Everyone was off doing something whether it be Percy and Annabeth making out underwater (everyone knew they did it no matter how much they tryed to keep it a secret,) or Nico scaring some of the newer campers with his raising the dead trick, others were learning how to speak ancient Greek, how to use various lethal weapons, or figuring out how to get to the top of the climbing wall without getting burned to death by the lava spouting from the top. All and all considering how things could've and have been, Chiron thought that it had been a pretty good day. At the moment he was watching everyone at dinner, the Aphrodite cabin was launching lipstick and mascara at the other tables and the Demeter cabin was still upset at the Hermes cabin for putting chocolate bunnies on the roof of their cabin again. 'Well' Chiron thought,' I could get their attention now well the chaos is at one of the lower levels or I could do it at the campfire later and avoid very high levels of chaos with ADHD children around a fire.' Let's just say the decision wasn't to hard for him.

"Heros, I have some interesting news," He stopping for a second looking around. "And I think that it would be in your best interest to pay attention, can someone please remove the pencils from Clovis' nose and wake him up."He waited as a guilty looking camper walked up and both woke up Clovis and removed the 24 pencils that had somehow made it into his nose... again. As soon as Clovis was somewhat coherent and the child of Hermes sat down Chiron went on. "There is another thing that has been kept from you," nearly every groaned, it seemed that things like this happened a lot. "There is another secret world, out in Europe, we are all going to the one in Britain."

"Ok, just wondering, how many secret worlds are there and why do we seem to have to go to each of them!?" Leo Valdez nearly shouted.

"I cannot answer that question, and this world is secret for a reason." That might keep them slightly off topic for now.

"Does that mean that if we meet them they'll most likely start war or just try to kill us out right?" A girl spoke up from the Iris table.

"No, we were invited this time, now if you let me finish, this was a world created by Hecate and her descendants, these people call themselves wizards and witches, they use wands and are slightly medieval." Cue every single camper looking at me like I'm insane again, I've gotten that look a lot.

"And why did these people invite us over?" Nico Di Angelo asked.

"One of their leaders Albus Dumbledore heard of us most likely from Hecate and thought to invite us to participate in a rather dangerous and lethal tournament that is taking place at his school Hogwarts."

"And we said yes to that because.." Another camper trailed off.

"You're asking that question, I want to know who names a school Hogwarts!" Another camper shouted out, there's the ADHD we know and hate at moments like this.

"Well I just got the information from the gods not to long ago and they said that everyone has to go and that includes the Romans who are currently being told the same by Lupa, and the Hunters of Artemis by said goddess. We will be leaving in a week on the Argo 2 and yes, your mortal parents have all been contacted and have agreed, so I suggest that you IM home for some winter things because we will all be there the whole year. Enjoy the rest of your meal." And will that Chiron simply let chaos reign, fully knowing that there wasn't a force in the world that could stop a bunch of excited demigods.

* * *

**The Great Hall**

Dumbledore sat in the Great Hall over looking all of the students in Hogwarts. He really didn't want to tell them that quidditch was cancelled for the year, the thought of what some would do to him was terrifying, especially what Oliver Wood would've done to him, thank god wait, the gods that he graduated. That boy really was something when it came to the sport, he truly did love it. Anyways, back to the problem at hand how to tell everyone, maybe he should start to rehearse speeches or at least not make them up last second anymore. Well might as well get it over with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to the new students, and welcome back to the old," He began. " I have the usual start of term announcements and one special one. To all years, you must stay out of the Forbidden Forest, can you not guess why we named it that," he said while looking over at the golden trio and the Weasley twins as usual. "Next to all those who don't know, there is no magic in the halls and there will be a list of forbidden objects posted on the door of Mr. Filches door." Again usual, the part he was dreading was coming soon. "Also we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Moody." The normal round of applause and now the part he had been dreading. "And this year there will be no quidditch cup." The students roared in protest the Weasley twin being some of the louder ones. "This year Hogwarts will be hosting something different instead. A tournament, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and a few different groups that are to remain a surprise. The surprise groups shall arrive in a week and I will tell you they are not witches or wizards," there was another roar, particularly from the slytherins. "But they are by no chance muggles." Good now they are all confused, not a wich or wizard but not a muggle, that's all they think there is out there. "Well off to bed pip pip," and now they are confused and slightly irritated, fun.

* * *

**There's the first chappie!**

**Please review, and give suggestions to which demigods should be in the tournament**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate to say this but, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Lost Heroes series, I also don't own the Harry Potter series**

* * *

All the campers of CHB had entered the Argo 2, they were headed to Camp Jupiter to pick them all up, every demigod was excited, though each for different reasons. You could take Annabeth, she was excited to spend even more time than normal with Percy, which probably shouldn't have even been possible, and she wanted to see if there was any cool architecture. Then there was the Romans who all want to prove themselves in general, that just seemed to be a Roman thing. Jason was excited that he wouldn't have to travel across country to see his girl friend for a long time, and the same went for Piper. Then there was the Stolls who wanted a different group of people to prank, as the trip to the Roman Camp went on people were slowly inching away from the potentially dangerous ideas the Stolls and eventually Leo were coming up with.

The Romans and the Hunters of Artemis who were on that side of the country each filed into the Argo 2 and soon there was over 300 ADHD godly children, a mortal, a centaur, and the wolf goddess in a flying war ship full of sharp lethal weapons and short tempers. To add onto that they had decided that Grover and Coach Hedge would come along also. Now some many think that everything was fine with that, those who thought that had never met the infamous Coach Gleeson Hedge, yes he was a good chaperone and all, but he did tend to get a tad bit violent at times. So to sum things up there was an oracle, 300 plus impulsive children of the gods each trained to work well with lethal objects, the Zeus knows how old centaur and trainer of heroes Chiron, the mother of Rome and wolf goddess Lupa and 2 satyrs, one of which was extremely violent and had to be removed from a few situations for a bit to watch videos about mixed martial arts or Chuck Norris. All were locked in a flying war boat that could shoot fire mind you for the next 10 to 13 hours, fun and extremely safe right.

* * *

About 5 hours into the trip things seemed to be going well, there was only 1 or 2 near death experience so far. So because they were all going to present themselves they thought they would need a plan of attack, so Annabeth called Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia and Reyna into the war room, which had been designed around the one at CHB and had a ping-pong table (Annabeth nearly strangled Leo for that.) It took them the next 4 hours, and lots of nectar and ambrosia to heal various wounds to figure out a plan but they had one, and they would need to work fast to do it. Reyna had assured Annabeth that the Romans had been trained in a way to build things quickly and safely from the war games, so that helped the plan too. Percy tried to help out and gave some good suggestions, and the only thing that he objected to was the fact that he had to present his full title, which caused Annabeth to hit him over the head, him to pout and everyone else to laugh. Nico and Thalia fought a lot, wether it be about who's father was best (eventually they looked to Percy to say who was better and him being the seaweed brain he is said Poseidon and joined the fight) or about who had defeated the most monsters, and then the name calling thing, and they only seemed stopped when Reyna and Annabeth were pointing their weapons at their throats out of pure frustration (after the fifth time they got the idea and started to help out more.) Jason said that the only thing that he could really think of that would be big was to show them that you don't need to have 'magical' blood (or their point of it) to fight or be better and everyone agreed with him instantly, they knew from Chiron and Lupa that the world was very closed off and could be looked at from that point of view. Annabeth drew up the final plans and asked Leo and Reyna if some things could be built on time. Piper was talking to Hazel about how ridiculous some of her siblings were in between trying to figure out designs for certain things (she is a daughter of Aphrodite, she was the best suited out of all.) At one point Percy got bored and started to request different animals for Frank to turn into (that little power had gotten much better since he started meditate) until it gave Annabeth an idea. They came to an agreement as the boat hit land.

* * *

Harry Potter and his 2 friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in the common room discussing the possibilities of what the surprise guests could be. Well it was more of a Hermione was giving the other two suggestions and they would answer if it could or couldn't be a possibility. The newcomers would be coming tonight and the surprise group would be presenting both what they were and what they could do 3 days after that.

"That's it," Hermione stopped. "I have no idea what they could be!" At that declaration the whole of Gryffindor tower gasped in horror, Hermione Granger not knowing something. "It's not logical, they are not witches or wizards, but they are not muggles either, how is that possible, it shouldn't be possible, it's not in any of my books!" She nearly shrieked.

"Woah Hermione, calm down, the people will be arriving in a few hours along with the other schools, then you could get more hints." Harry tried to sooth her, while glaring at Ron to help him.

"Uh...yeah Hermione...Dumbledore wanted to do this, make us all confused, and then tell us, I don't think he really wants everyone to figure it out and ruin the surprise." Ron said sounding somewhat intelligent, for the current situation.

"Are you absolutely sure, because that seems like it could be true." Hermione stopped to think, "Yes that seems like the answer, nice job, should've thought of it myself." She then started mumbling to herself about what could've been so big to keep such a big secret. At the same time both boys looked at each other and facepalmed.

* * *

A few hours after Hermione's little break down, everyone was going outside to welcome the guests. Each student wanted to see the difference between the schools and what the mystery was. They watched as the flying carriage landed in the front yard and the shivering students from Beauxbatons exited their carriage, but stood besides the students of Hogwarts. They watched the boat rise from the Black Lake and the proud winter clad students from Durmstrang walked over heads held high to stand next to the other students. They stood in the cold winter weather for a few more minutes when an enormous bronze colored ship landed onto the ground, question one why does their ship fly. Overall the ship was huge, it was at least 4 stories if not higher and had paddles sticking out from the sides, when the ship first appeared they could see that the bottom was made of glass, the whole thing seemed to be made of metal, also it looked to be an old design used for wars and things like that in Ancient Greece and maybe even Rome at one point. One of the most noticable features was the dragon head mounted to the front of the ship, and seemed to actually be alive, it was moving back and forth, puffing out smoke and steam and creaking as if to communicate in some way. Everyone watched as a walkway opened up to reveal...

* * *

**Cliffy! Now all you people hate me don't you!**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last I checked, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, it's slightly disappointing**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Everyone watched as a walkway opened up to reveal..._

* * *

Harry's POV

As all the people exited the ship, they arranged themselves into three groups. There were a lot of kids ranging from 7 to at least 21. There was a bunch of girls about 10 to 15 years old wearing silver parkas standing to the left, there was one girl who looked like a leader. She was wearing a 'Death to Barbie' tee-shirt that featured a severely broken Barbie doll with an arrow through its head, dark jeans that were badly torn and combat boots. Her eyes were electric blue and seemed to have little lightning bolts running through them at times, she looked extremely into the punk look overall, the only thing that didn't really match her outfit was the silver circlet on her spiky pitch black hair.

Standing in the center of the three groups was a group of about 100 people in bright orange tees that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and had a center wielding a bow and arrows. I couldn't believe that someone who name a camp that! I mean come on it's just like the blood supremacists here! Other than that, they were all wearing these necklaces that appeared to have beads on them. There was a few people standing in front of them, 5 in all. To the far right was boy who looked kinda emo. He looked about 12 or 13 years old and was deathly pale. He wore black converse, black skinny jeans, a black version of the orange tee-shirt with a skeletal centaur on it and a aviators jacket, his eyes were a dark brown almost black and he had pitch black hair. If you looked closely enough, it looked like there were shadows passing through his eyes, he seemed to radiate death. Then standing next to him was another boy, this one wore green converse, the orange tee-shirt and a normal pair of jeans. He was tan, he had black hair that was so dark that it had a blueish tinge to it, and his eyes were sea green, and appeared to have waves rolling through them like water during a storm. Next to him was a blonde girl who looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. She had grey eyes and her blonde hair was extremely curly. She wore red converse, torn skinny jeans, and the offensive half-blood shirt. After her was another boy, he was wearing a pair of work boots, jeans, a tool belt, and the same shirt as the others. He looked kinda like a latino elf and had brown eyes. After the elf boy was a girl with choppy hair and was wearing a snowboarding jacket, she didn't wear any make up and seemed to want to downplay her beauty. If you looked into her eyes, they seemed to be like a kaleidoscope, her choppy hair seemed to have little braids all over too.

Standing to the right there was about 200 people wearing purple tee shirts, there were 4 people at the front. The first was a girl who wore the same purple tee-shirt, black converse and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was extremely curly and it was pitch black, her skin was a cocoa colored her eyes were an odd golden color and looked just like gold. Standing next to the girl was a guy who looked like fighter, but he had a baby face so that kinda ruined the look. He wore a pair of cargo pants, the purple tee-shirt and a pair of combat boots, he had black hair cut like people in the military. Next to the military guy was a girl with long black hair that was put up into an intricate looking braid and tan looking skin, her eyes were a dark brown color and she was defiantly someone you wouldn't want to mess with. She was wearing the purple t-shirt but hers had a gold lining the whole thing, she also wore dark skinny jeans and what appeared to be combat boots. The last person was a guy with blonde hair, and the same electric blue eyes as the girl wearing the 'death to Barbie' t-shirt. He wore the same type of t-shirt as the girl next to him (it seemed as though those 2 were definitely the leaders of the purple group,) other than that he was wearing sky blue converse and lightly colored jeans.

Overall, all the group with the youngest children were the ones in the orange shirts. Each and every one of them looked like they could kill you easily, which was really weird coming from a 7-year-old. Nearly all had that look that they had seen too much, but it was the most clear on the 10 standing in front, they looked like the type that would make the impossible possible no matter odds.

After a few minutes of standing there, we all headed back into the great hall. Instead of sitting at the normal 4 tables like the other schools, there were 3 more tables set up for them, the weird thing was that there was a bond fire set up at the head of each table. The girls wearing the silver parkas went and sat at the table under a banner with arrows that appeared to be laying on top of a moon and The Hunt written under it in silver. The people in the orange shirts sat at the table next to the girl's. That table was under a banner that was exactly the same as the shirts they were wearing, you could see people getting angry at the name, Hermione was beginning to rant about it. The purple shirts went and sat at the table next to the 'half-bloods.' The table they sat at was under a banner the same color as their shirts and had the name Camp Jupiter written in gold under the letters S.P.Q.R which were the same color and seemed to have a laurel or something under it.

"Hello to all," Dumbledore announced. "Hogwarts has the honor of hosting the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the members of The Hunt and the campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Now, many of you are most likely wondering who the last 3 groups mentioned are. All I can say is that all will be revealed in due time." He seemed to have switched into his 'this is my somethings going to happen voice'. "Now, tomorrow evening, there will be a presentation of sorts, where these people will tell you exactly who and what they are." Wow, can't you tell us now, Hermione will be ranting about it all night, people might have to take cover and hide from her again. "What I can tell you is that this year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary tournament whose name was changed and will be announced tomorrow after the presentation." Great, more Hermione ranting. "Now let's eat!" And with that, the tables filled with food and everyone started to fill their plates, the thing was that the 'half-bloods', the people from Camp Jupiter and the hunters all got up and burned part of their meal in the fire pits, maybe Ron will be doing a bit of ranting tonight too, you never know.

* * *

**Chappie 3 done, please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything...except my stolen cupcake**

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy, we have to set up camp." Annabeth told me as we left the Great Hall, I guess it's like the 'big house', but why would we name the big house the big house, I guess it means that none of us can name something originally or maybe, stupid ADHD!

Anyway, while I zoned out, Annabeth was telling me about the plans she had to make the more semi-permanent version of our camp, it still wasn't going to be very big, but if everything goes to plan (which it rarely does,) the Hecate cabin is supposed to use their magic voodoo stuff to make things bigger on the inside than the outside. When we build the cabins, we all ready have the other items we need like mattresses and other things like that. For now the only thing we're doing is setting up tents and the Hephaestus Cabin is setting up a thingy they made to keep the camp warmer and the Hecate Cabin are setting up some wards.

"Annabeth," I said effectively breaking her out of her architecturally induced trance. "Can you explain how the tournament will work again?"

"Honestly seaweed brain, how many times have you asked the same question now?" She responded.

"I think this is the 3rd time I've asked you, but I keep forgetting."

"So what's going to happen is all 3 of us will have a tournament of our own, and the champion of that particular tournament, gets to participate in that event for the official tournament. To make it easier to decide who will participate in the mini-tournaments though, we were given a smaller version of the Goblet of Fire, the Goblet will decide who gets to participate in the mini-tournament by their strengths and weaknesses, but so far that's all I got out of Chiron." Annabeth said that last part like she was already trying to figure out the best way to get the rest of the information out of Chiron.

"So basically, if there's an event that's more suited to a persons strengths they get to fight for that place in the event?"

"Unless the cup decides that it should defiantly be that person, if your name comes out of the cup, you don't have a choice when it comes to the mini-tournament."

"Gotcha."

"Good, do you think you'll remember this time though?" She asked me with a bit of a smile on her face.

"In theory." Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Convincing answer you got there." Nico said popping up out of nowhere. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure Nico, what is it."

"Can you please explain how the tournament thingy works."

At that moment, Annabeth looked at both of us and face palmed.

* * *

Harry POV

"Why the would they go outside?" I asked Hermione and Ron.

"You want to know why they went outside, I want to know why they burnt food!" Ron seemed to shout, his voice cracking right at the end, and effectively getting some odd looks.

"Forget about the food Ron, we have to figure out what these people are." Hermione said, the idea of not knowing something seemed to make her more and more upset by the moment.

"Hermione, we'll learn who they are tomorrow after dinner." Ron said bluntly, not thinking that Hermione was the type of person who was always in some way, shape or form, prepared.

In response to Ron's bluntness, Hermione just hit him with the book she was reading.

"Are ether of you ready to go up?" Hermione asked, both of us nodded and we got up to try and make it to the stairs before they moved.

"So do you have any ideas on what they could be?" Ron asked.

"Not a clue, the only thing I've got is that they are all most likely half-bloods of some sort."

"Where did you come up with that?" Ron asked confused.

"Who would name a camp, Camp Half-Blood, if they didn't send half-bloods there. Honestly Ronald think a bit." Hermione responded.

The rest of the way up we talked about different theories for what they could be, each idea more and more unlikely than the last. Almost as soon as we made it up into the common room, we split up and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but on the bright side this chappies done! Now if anyone has any ideas for the presentation can they please post them in reviews or something like that! Other than that, please please please please please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Harry POV

"Harry," poke, "Harry," poke, "HARRY WAKE UP" punch!

"Hermione, what are you doing, it's, wait how the heck did you get into the dorms!"

"Harry, nothing's stopped me before, help me wake Ron up." How is she so awake!? Hermione went to the bed next to mine and started poking Ron who rolled over with a "What the bloody hell's wrong with you," seeming to fall back asleep. As I rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes to go change in the bathroom, I think Hermione started poking him harder or something. By the time I made it back to the room Hermione was standing on the outside of the door because Ron was changing and she was trying to figure out what the noise coming from outside was.

"Harry, when I looked outside my window, the camper people where playing, or practicing with weapons. I only saw a little bit though, before it disappeared, not like an illusion or something, it full on vanished, like you do when you put on your cloak." As Hermione said this I noticed that she got that look in her eyes, the one that usually means 'I'm going to find out what's going on whether you like it or not.'

"Are you sure you weren't half asleep or something?" She probably won't like that now that I think about it.

"Harry Potter, you know I wouldn't..." At that exact moment, Ron burst out of the room and saved me from the potentially lethal Hermione.

"What are you 2 doing up so early, what time is it anyways." Ron halfway yawned.

"Honestly Ron, it's somewhere in-between 6:30 and 7:00, anyways," as Hermione started to explain to Ron what she'd seen, I guess I kinda zoned out cause, the next thing I noticed was Hermione's hand waving in front of my face and Ron saying that it could be some sort of magic.

* * *

Annabeth POV

So today, there's a lot that we have to do. We decided that for now we would cloak the camp, so that we don't get any wandering students or anything like that. We all had to get up a little earlier than normal to start setting up the more permanent versions of the camp. The plan is to make 2 barrack like structures, one for each camp, and Thalia had said that the Hunter's had their special tents and didn't need a barrack (I had to explain that one to Leo who in my opinion had probably been stabbed too many times to be healthy at that point.) The barracks are basically going to be a big building, with beds, a place to put your stuff and a bathroom like you would find in a public bathroom only cleaner and with showers. The one problem Chiron had with the plan was what are you going to do with couples and stuff like that. To answer that question, Lou Ellen had been called in and she said that she could put up lines or something that wouldn't let the other gender cross after a certain time.

"Annabeth," and there was Seaweed Brain, I've been looking for him all morning.

"Where've you been?"

"I was helping Leo, Jason and Nico." That's a bit scary, those 4 made an awful pranking team and honestly I hoped that I would never be on the receiving end of one of their pranks, (if I am though, I will gut all of them.)

"Really Percy, we haven't even been here a day an you're already planning."

"I'm hurt Wise Girl, how could you think so poorly of me." I think he was trying to pull the look that said 'I could do no wrong,' but after you watch a guy defeat so many things, the look kinda looses its touch.

"Anyways Percy, do you know how far along we are with the building?"

"I talked to the Hephaestus/Vulcan people and they said that with training time and a few breaks, the barracks should be up around noon. I still think it's an unrealistic amount of time but we don't have to do much with the buildings, the wards the Hecate/Trivia people put up will keep out the bad weather, and the Hephaestus/Vulcan campers have that central heater thing so that the temperature will be warmer." I knew it, he really did pay attention, half the time he does and the other time he doesn't, it's so annoying. To be honest though I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned food yet.

"Oh, and by the way do you know when breakfast is?" There it is.

"I think it's in 10 minutes, do you want to see if we can find Nico or some of the others and go down."

"Did I hear my name?" How does Nico always show up at the right time.

"Yep, let's go find Thalia, Reyna and the other 7."

"OK!" How is the kid so hyper in the mornings, but doom and gloom later on?

The others weren't that hard to find, the weird thing was that as soon as we found then Chiron announced that breakfast was starting soon. I swear, it's like people are watching us.

* * *

No POV

The demi people and most of the magical people made it to breakfast around 7:30ish. Suddenly the guy with with the green eyes and 'I just finished swimming hair' **(like Percy in the first movie)** went up to Dumbledore and asked him for something, a minute or 2 later a new table popped up and so did a giant fireplace in the corner of the room. As soon as everyone there grabbed their food, they got up and made there sacrifices, much to the confusion of the people who studied magic. What really shock the people of Hogwarts who were used to being separated, was the fact that the 10 people from the different groups sat at the table up front, another few people soon joined them. On was an older looking guy, with a baseball bat and a megaphone (that randomly said 'the cow says moo,') another person was a guy with darker skin, and a rasta hat, the weird part about both of them was that they both walked with a limp, like it hurt them to walk or something like that. Soon after those people joined, a girl with bright red hair wearing a 'Save the Yellow-Bellied Sapsucker' shirt, both her shirt and her pants were covered in paint, that caused the girls from the French school and the snotty pure blood girls to say things about 'proper women' and all that stuff. The last people to join were a woman with wild hair, fang like canines and even if you were on the other side of the hall, you could tell that she was one of the last people you would want to mess with, and an older looking guy that was in a wheelchair and if you looked closely, you could notice that the guy had a look that all but shouted 'I've seen everything there is.' In all the people of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were extremely confused and couldn't wait for the presentation.

* * *

**Done with the chappie! I beg of thy readers, please review, I need ideas for a presentation. I would like at least one review with something someone wants please please please please please please review!**


End file.
